


Kitty Rose

by taketheblanket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camming, Canon verse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vibrator, Voltron Lions - Freeform, characters are 18+, sex toy lion, warning: uses afab words to describe FTM body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: From a tumblr prompt, "Rhythm"I'm feral_wank_ on twitterFor my Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt, "Rhythm"  
> I'm feral_wank_ on twitter
> 
> For my Keith

Keith cautiously pads through the dark hallway. Everyone retired over half an hour ago, and as long as he is quiet, he’s unlikely to run into anyone. When he thinks he hears a door move he darts into an alcove, but it’s a false alarm. Urgently, Keith continues and, slipping into his channel, he returns to his lion.

Red purrs gently when he enters her. Keith sighs in relief. Solitude, space, soundproof walls. He slumps into the chair and lets his head roll back. He had told himself that he would not give into this impulse tonight, but he’s said that every night this week so far and well, it’s apparent that this nightly excursion has become a habit.

  
It’s not like Keith is surprised, really. He’s always used masturbation as stress relief, but trapped in outer space and six months off T, orgasm had become nearly impossible to reach. The situation was all the more frustrating for the terrible inspiration Keith has to face every day, all day long, in the form of Shiro smiling at him. And Shiro touching him whenever he gets close enough. And especially the way Shiro looks at him when they’re not close enough. Keith is certain that furiously masturbating is the only way to keep himself from making a move on Shiro, because despite the fact that Shiro makes Keith feel absolutely hunted, it’s apparent he’s never going to act on it.

  
And okay, so maybe Keith is a little hungry for a father figure, and Shiro both puts him on a pedestal and puts him in his place, and there’s the important detail of how dangerously attractive the older man is…

  
Regardless, Keith does not meditate on the failure for long. He lifts his hips and shoves his pants down to his ankles, kicking out of his shoes so he can remove them entirely. His lion purrs again, her walls beginning to glow with red light. Keith blushes.

  
He lets his knees fall open, letting his hand crawl slowly through thick curls of pubic hair and lower, to cup his mound. Massaging himself gently, Keith allows himself a breathy sigh. He had already started playing with himself back in his room, flesh swollen and wanting beneath his fingers. Sometimes he starts touching himself the instant he and Shiro part ways for the night, the frustrating and fruitless pursuit of climax leaving him irritable and short on sleep after several days of missed orgasms in a row. Desperation brought him to his lion the first time. Keith needed to come, and that meant that he needed something inside of him, and he couldn’t do that in his tiny echochamber of a room and not wake the other paladins…

  
So Keith snuck to his lion and leaned over the dashboard and fucked himself dry with three fingers until the pain became pleasure and Keith cried out with relief as his orgasm took him. And for some reason Red liked that Keith came to her for privacy and protection in such an intimate moment, and she purred loudly for him. That’s when Keith discovered something even better. And it’s just like Keith to make a relationship complicated when it should be straightforward, but he and his lion have entered some strange new territory and he’s not sure how to turn back. So Keith toys with his clit and pulls on his lips and jerks himself gently, just letting his body melt into the seat, feeling the warm tugs of pleasure reach up into his stomach.

  
She begins to vibrate gently beneath him, and Keith opens his mouth in soft submission. He grinds down in his hand, and in an instant he is too hot. Keith yanks his shirt off, and the cool, metallic air inside the hull of his lion licks at his exposed breasts and Keith releases a shaky sigh. He lets his shirt fall to the floor, and slowly, Keith positions himself so he may straddle the chair, mound pressed firmly against the seat.

  
With one hand braced against the ceiling, he teases his nipples with the other, and his lion sets a rhythm that has Keith moaning immediately. He grinds down into the heavy vibration, finding an angle that sends thick waves of pleasure up his spine. Red grows louder whenever he needs more, and Keith doesn’t even have to say anything. She’s right there with him, milking the pleasure from him with ease. Keith whines when she switches to a new rhythm, slower, and more drawn out, and as Keith presses himself down into the sweetness, he thinks of Shiro, of metal fingers vibrating deep inside of him. In the privacy of his lion, Keith allows himself to say aloud the one thing constantly on his mind.

  
“Shiro…”

Keith gasps when his lion illuminates, growling as she makes connection with another lion. He tries to process what is happening, but he interrupted by his lion growling deeply and Keith moans out, dragged across the ripple of bass before he can act. Fuck. Someone is fucking here. Of course he would eventually be caught. All it takes is any of the other paladins entering their lion for them to automatically sync. Frantically, he moves to crawl off of the seat, but in an instant, Red has swung the throttles over Keith’s thighs, pinning him to the chair. Keith grunts in shock and surprise, and the sound dissolves into a needy whine as she purrs firmly against his cunt.

  
“…Keith?”

  
Shiro’s voice cracks through the hull. The projection flashes and the Black Lion’s face appears in the air before Keith. Keith bites his lip, sweat trickling down his forehead as he struggles to stay quiet against the unrelenting vibration between his legs and the mounting pressure on his thighs. He pulls desperately against the throttles.

  
“Keith… are you… Are you okay?”

  
“Yes!” Keith practically yells, unable to hold his breath any longer. The image of the Black Lion is looming and Keith realizes with fire in his belly that Shiro is on the other side of it. He pants quietly. He looks down at himself, stark naked, skin mottled purple. He strains against his bonds, and he swears to god the rhythm of Red’s purring sounds like laughter.

  
“Yes,” he says, in what he hopes is a more convincing tone. “I’m good.”

  
Keith barely manages the words before he is biting back a moan. His straining muscles go weak, and Keith collapses back into the chair. Sensing he isn’t going to thrash any longer, his lion softens her grip on him but does not let go entirely. She changes her rhythm against him and Keith breathes heavily, shifting his hips away from the pleasure in a desperate attempt to compose himself.

  
Shiro’s voice comes again, low and quiet, saying simply, “I can hear you.”

  
Keith laughs once, and then his lion growls against him, making it impossible to avoid the tidal wave of pleasure that crashes over him at the sound of Shiro’s voice. Red is vibrating so firmly against him, Keith cannot help but begin to rock his hips into her, his whole body going aflame with pleasure and thrill that, in a way, Shiro is here for this.

  
“At least… you can’t… see me…” Keith struggles to say, sentence broken with gasps and moans.

  
“Hmm,” Shiro responds curtly, as if he disagrees.

  
Keith rolls himself into seat and moans in victory. Red releases her bonds in a show of trust, and Keith rolls his eyes at her. He reaches an arm above his head to balance himself, and wraps his other hand around the gear shift, leaning his thick clit down into the seat, licking his lips where they’ve gone dry with his panting.

  
“Did you follow me here?” he asks, curious.  
“I wanted to know where you’ve been disappearing to every night,” Shiro tells him.  
“Well, now you know…” Keith answers, sentence trailing off into a breathless whine. He can feel goosebumps spread across his skin, and he reaches a hand up to tug at his nipples, squeezing firmly as a tense coil pleasure builds in his abdomen.

  
“Shiro,” he whispers. “Don’t stop talking.”

  
“You sound so good, baby,” Shiro responds immediately, his own voice slightly strained. “I wanna hear you cum for me.”

  
Keith moans raggedly, and presses down into Red, who adopts an erratic rhythm and sends Keith careening closer to his edge.

  
“I always cum for you,” Keith answers, voice weak as he reaches for his climax, eyes falling shut so he can imagine just what Shiro might look like right now. He is almost there when Red suddenly stops her purring, and he is left crying out in frustrating, achingly hard and wet in his seat. He opens his eyes to find out what happened and is greeted with the exact image he had been fantasizing about.

  
Shiro has turned on his camera. He’s shirtless, leaning back in his seat and pumping his great cock and Keith’s mouth falls open in shock. He glances around the projection for a moment, noting that his own camera is still off. He gasps for air, watching Shiro’s shoulder muscles tense and pulse as he fucks his metal fist. Red continues her intense vibration with no warning, and Keith sobs.

  
“Attaboy,” Shiro praises. “Just like that.”

  
Keith does not take his eyes off of Shiro, watching how the other man grips himself tighter and pumps himself faster every time Keith moans, and he knows he sounds absolutely wrecked and desperate, but it’s what Shiro wants to hear, and Keith is going to give it to him. He can hear Shiro’s breathing grow heavy. He rolls his hips in rhythm with Red’s purring, and Keith wants it to last so much longer, but it cannot, the sight of Shiro, hard for Keith, the sound of his ragged breathing, it’s far too much. Keith begins to whimper, high-pitched and breathy, giving himself over to the avalanche of pleasure.

  
“Good boy, Keith. Let’s hear it.”

  
And Keith forces himself to cum with his eyes open, unable to look away from Shiro as he calls out his name and the dense point of heat in his groin explodes outwards, enveloping all of him. He whines, spilling wetness into Red’s chair. Still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, Keith watches Shiro’s every move as he jerks himself rapidly.

  
And just to see if it’ll work, Keith sighs, “Shiro..."

  
It does. His big cock jumps and shoots thick silver ropes. His prosthetic arm goes still, cum dribbling down his fingers to the floor. Shiro groans and sighs, and slumps in his seat. He looks towards the camera one last time, his gaze still dark and heavy for everything unseen, and then he shuts it off. Shiro’s image is once against replaced with the silhouette of the Black Lion.

  
Shiro says nothing else, and a few moments later, the Black Lion powers down.

  
Keith stays with Red for a while and enjoys her company a second and third time, under the pretenses that he needs to give Shiro a chance to get back to his room anyway. He closes his eyes, and hears Shiro’s lusting voice echo in his head. Keith sees him, topless and pulling himself off to the sound of Keith’s pleasure. It’s complicated, and urgent, and Keith understands it entirely. When he finally disentangles himself from Red’s embrace, Keith pauses to thank her silently for knowing the things Shiro had managed to keep from him.

  
“I could have done without the bounds,” he says. “I wasn’t going anywhere.”

  
Red grumbles once beneath his feet, as if to say _you liked it._

  
Keith rolls his eyes and crawls out of his lion, feeling alive.

  
He did.


End file.
